The Bet
by Hetachiyoni
Summary: It all started with a stupid bet involving which one of Stan or Kenny would make Kyle fall in love with him first. However, some stupid bet often lead to bigger consequences. Style, Crenny, K2, couple others.
1. Chapter 1

_Pairing: Style, K² (at first only) Creeny. Probably a few more._

_Raiting: T for the moment. Maybe M in the future. Anyway, I'll let you know at the beginning if there's some dirty things passing by._

_Summary: __It all started with a stupid bet involving which one of Stan or Kenny will make Kyle fall in love with him first. However, some stupid bet often lead to bigger consequences_ _(no need to say that I suck at summeries, I think it's clear by itself)_

_Disclaimer. South Park belongs to its awesome creators: Trey Parker and Matt Stones._

* * *

><p>"You know what I think, Marsh?" Stan arcked a brow, stopping mind-way through his sandwich. That was not like Kenny to call him by his last name and he could easily guess that the blond one did that on purpose. What better way to get his attention?<p>

It was a monday morning at South Park High and, like every other day, Stan, Kenny, Cartman and Kyle would meet at lunch, sharing a table, talking, fighting and, well, eating. Except that Kyle wasn't here yet. Until now, Cartman had been talking about some stupid shit that he was the only one finding interesting when Kenny decided to take the floor and to come up with that strange question. Well. Was that even a question?

"What?" Stan dared to ask, not really sure he wanted to know what would follow.

"I think," Kenny started, pointing at the ebony-boy with his fork. "That you have a thing for Kyle." Stan frooze for a second, before eventually forcing an ackward laugh out. Where did that sudden conclusion even come from?

"Th-That's sick, dude." he smiled, taking a new bit of his sandwich. Both of them stayed silent for a few minutes as Kenny intensly stared at Stan while the other one desesperatly tried to avoid his friend's gaze.

From his sit, Cartman stared at the two with huge incomprehension, his fork half-way to his mouth, somehow waiting to see where it was going.

"Kyle might be fucking oblivious, but 'am not, Stan." Kenny frowned, scanning Stan with his eyes. The latter looked back at the blond-haired boy from the corner of his eyes, falling into a deathly silence.

"Why did you break up with Wendy two weeks ago?" Kenny continued, not easily dropping the subject. Cartman layed his head in his hand, smirking and waiting for an anwer. That was becoming really interesting. Hell. He had even stop eating to listen.

"Come on, dude! We spend our lives breaking up!" Stan helplessly tried to justify himself as he raised his hands to the sky in a theatral motion.

"Yeah, except you don't plan on coming back with her, right?" Cartman made his gaze travelled from Kenny to Stan, like he was watching some ping-pong match. And it was now Stan's turn to hit the ball. However, once again Stan remainded mouth shut. How could Kenny even know that? He was pretty sure that he was the only one having access to his mind.

"Where are you going?" the ebony-boy asked suspiciously.

"I think," Kenny paused, taking a bit of whatever was that brown thing in his plate – even though, that was only an excuse; he liked the suspence that added his little breaks. "That I can make him fall in love with me before you do."

Stan couldn't hold it as he frowned and felt his fists clunched. Cartman saw this and, without even realising, moved a few inches away. He didn't want to be the one whose he'll throw his fist at. Fortunately, the ebony boy's anger didn't seem to last long as he rapidly released his fists, letting a sigh out. Cartman relaxed, his smirk coming back. Stan was such a pussy.

"Why would you do that?" the latter asked.

"Because _you_ don't have anyhing for Kyle you just told me that, but maybe_ I_ do." Cartman winced at that, jerking his head back.

"_You_ are sick, guys," he said as he couldn't hold the comment. "That's disgusting." Stan, okay, that was not even _that_ surprising, but_ Kenny_. Since when Kyle had become so attractive, he wondered.

"So? Bet?" Kenny asked, totally ignoring Cartman, who, not happy to be ignored, crossed his arms and felt into an ugly frown.

Stan forced himself to take a bit of his sandwich like the whole discussion was not such a big deal before asking, "You really want to bet over that? Don't you think that it's a bit immoral?"

Kenny simply shruged. "No. I'll give it a try anyway, but that's better if there's some competition," he stopped, gazing at Stan. "And money."

"Who talked about money?"

"Fifty. That is my bet. Accept it or turn it down."

Stan didn't really see why he should accept that, but, as he felt some kind of jealousy rise inside him, he started to think seriously about it. Turning down this bet would look like some kind of failure, wouldn't it? And he couldn't possibly let Kenny have Kyle. Even though he was totally _not_ gay. It was not matter of that. It was just that... it was bad. You don't play with feelings like that. Yeah. Stan would accept it only to stop Kenny because... because... dammit.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes like he couldn't care less, although it wasn't exactly true. "I still don't see why I am doing this since I'm _not_ gay for Kyle." He desesperatly tried to argue, no longer sure who he was trying to convince, Kenny or himself?

It was Kenny's turn to roll his eyes. _Wow._ Stan seemed to be in some _big_ case of denial. "Obviously. And you willingly accept to give fifty dollars away? That makes so much sense!"

This is that perfect moment that Kyle chose to catch up with the other boys. "Sorry, guys. The line was way fucking too long. What were you talking about?" he asked, taking the remaining sit next to Kenny.

Stan ignored the arrival of his friend as he simply seized Cartman's fork – who didn't even argue – and threw it right at Kenny's face as an answer to his last sentence. The next moment, Kenny was laying on the floor the fork stuck in his skull, swimming into his own blood and rats starting to gather around.

"O-Oh my God, Stan! You killed Kenny!"

Stan simply shruged and settled himself back in his chair, looking anormaly pissed. "And?"

"I hate you, guys. All of you." Cartman conclued.

* * *

><p><em>So, I woke up a few days ago with this idea in mind and here it goes. Let's say that this is my Happy New Year present for, well, anyone who will enjoy this really short introduction!<em>

_This might look like a Style/K2 at first and, true, it is even though the K2 part will soon enough be replaced by a little something called "Crenny" I'm used to reading Style fanfictions with a bit of Bunny alongside, but not today, boy! Today, it's time to change! We are in 2015 now! Some other minor couples might as well make an apparition, but I'm not sure which ones yet (somehow, I'm a bit disappointed I couldn't put Craig in there, but, hey, that's only the intro scene)_

_Anyway, for those who wondered English is indeed not my native language, so I deeply apologize for the msitakes I may have made. I still hope I could do none, but that's not coming any time soon, is it?_

_Well! 'Til next time, guys!_

_- Hetachiyoni_


	2. Chapter 2

Due to Kenny's death, the High School's director had decided that it would be great time for all the students to have their afternoon out. The same scheme almost happened every time Kenny died, but none of the boys would ever argue. Especially since they would always have forgotten their friend's death by the next morning.

"Hey, dude, can I sleep at your home tonight?" Kyle cheerfully asked, catching up with Stan at the end of the lunch period. Stan couldn't help the suprised expression he took and the small blush that spreaded accross his face.

"W-What? Why?" he stuttered. Kyle frowned visibly disappointed by the answer he got.

"Do I need a reason to visit my Super Best Friend?"

"Well, no, but –"

"But?" the redhead repeated.

Stan could hear something like a challenge in his friend's voice. Something he could easily translate as a_ "dare to say no to me and you'll see"_ So he only shook his head, answering, "Noting." Why was he even making a big deal out of nothing? It was only Kyle, his _friend_, sleeping at his home. It was nothing new and they had done it million times before. That was this bet; it was driving him crazy already.

"You sure? That didn't sound like a _nothing_." Stan rolled his eyes. Couldn't Kyle just choose any other moment to feel concerned about him?

"Yeah. No big deal." he answered, forcing himself to smile.

Kyle analized his friend's face a little longer, but as he didn't seem to find anything unusual, he flashed a bright smile. "Okay." he dropped it. Stan could guess that it would not last long and that he would have to answer some questions at some time or another, but, for now, he was just too busy contemplating Kyle's smile to even care. He liked those smiles, it almost made his heart stop every time he saw them.

_That's fucking gay, man_, Stan shook his head.

* * *

><p>After the director annoncement, Cartman had stayed some time longer at the cafetaria, sitting on a bench and poking Kenny's corpse with a stick he had found nearby. All the student had left by now, but, strangely, Cartman found his little activity too much of a divertissment to leave himself.<p>

"Eric?" Cartman heared someone calling him from behind. He turned around just a second to see that it was none other than Butters and, as he decided that he was less interesting than Kenny's dead body, he resumed his poking without a word.

"Oh God, is that Kenny?" Cartman sighed. Of course, he wouldn't leave him be. That was Butters we were talking about and God knew that boy hadn't invented the wheel.

"Yeah. Stan kinda kill him." he made up his mind to answer.

"And you are –"

"Poking him with a stick, yeah. What do you want?"

"Erh," Butters ran his hand through his hair. "I was searching for Kyle actually." The sentence made Cartman slowly frown. "I have something to –"

"Oh God damn, Jew!" Cartman pressed his stick further into Kenny's body in anger. Butters winced. "Him again? What is it with everyone? Why is it everyone who find him so attractive, dammit!"

"Actually, I dont –"

"I hate this little Jewish ginger demon, I hate him so fucking much!" he roared as he started poking Kenny's body harder and harder making small amount of blood jump out. But it seemed like Eric couldn't care less. Butters on the reverse, felt something growing in his stomach and it was far from being pleasent.

"You know, Eric," Butters started, taking a few steps forward in an attempt to advert Kenny's corpse from suffering further damages. "I found you quite... handsome." he kindly smiled.

Cartman paled, horror visible on his face as he turned around to face the blondhead. "Oh my God, Butters," he took a short break. "Please, just shut up." He had enough of two – maybe three – fags around him to not have to deal with Butters obvious tendencies.

Butters straightened, stepping back once again. "Oh? Hm. Okay. Sorry. I just wanted to –"

"Don't say that ever again," Cartman said, resuming his poking. "Or I'll have to poke that thing right into your eyeball."

Butters gulped. "I guess I'll just see Kyle tomorrow, then!" he conclued, rapidly walking away.

"And stop talking about that fucking Jew, dammit!" he screamed in anger although Butters was already nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>At the Marsh's house, Stan and Kyle where now in Stan's bedroom, the latter sitting in his desk chair while the redhead was laying on his friend's bed, staring thoughtfully at the ceilling.<p>

"I broke up with Wendy."

It took some time for Kyle to realize Stan had actually started a conversation as they had shared silence for almost half an hour now. "Sorry, what?" he asked as he couldn't recall what the other had just said.

"I broke up with Wendy." Stan repeated.

Kyle only stared oddly at his friend for a moment. Stan was kind of disappointed by the reaction. He expected something else. He didn't know what exacly, but... something. "I already knew that; it has been two weeks, dude." the redhead said, starring at his friend like he was going insane.

"Yeah. But..." That was not exactly what he had wanted to say. "What do you think about it?" he tried to rephrase.

"About the breakup?" Stan nodded. "I don't know. Don't you, guys, spend your lives breaking up?"

The ebony boy sighed in relief, happy with the answer he got. That was exactly what he thought. That was not because he had broken up with Wendy that he was, well, _gay_. He was _always _doing that. "Exactly! That's what I told him!" he exclaimed more to himself than to Kyle.

The latter arched a brow at his friend's reaction. "Who _him_?"

Stan bit his lips. Damn, he had talk a little too quickly. "Kenny." he admitted.

"Kenny?"

"Yeah." The ebony-boy simply answered, thinking that, maybe, if he acted like there was nothing weird going on, Kyle would stop from asking further questions. After all, he had only said 'Kenny' not 'Cartman' – God prevents him from ever doing that mistake. And, indeed, as Kyle nonchalantly shrugged, it seemed like he did partly dropped the topic.

The two of them felt into a new silence that Stan founded to be much more ackward than the previous one. Kyle kept starring at the ceiling and Stan started playing clumsily with his fingers.

"I've never liked that chick." it was eventually Kyle's turn to break the silence.

Stan blinked. "I thought you two got along pretty well."

The red-haired sat down. "Well, I kinda made up my mind to like her." he shrugged.

"Why?" Stan frowned in incomprehension.

Kyle smiled, making his gaze travelling from the wall to Stan. "Seriously, dude. I can't believe you're even asking."

Oh. Right._ He _was the reason why, Stan got to the conclusion. The ebony-boy slightly blushed and scratched the back of his head. Of course, _he_ was, they were best friends afterall, they had to make concessions for each others, but, still, Stan wasn't quite sure he could have done the same if he had gotten to not like one of Kyle's girlfriend. Hopefully for him, Kyle hadn't date that many girls since, well, ever.

"You should have told me." he said.

"She's not my girlfriend." the redhead simply said back.

"She's not mine either," Kyle raised a brow. "Well, not anymore." Stan explained.

At that, Kyle lazily rolled his eyes before flashing a smile at his friend. Stan didn't exactly get the reason why, but he immediatly followed; a bright smile spreading accross his face.

"What?" he couldn't help to ask.

"Nothing." Kyle answered slightly giggling.

"That doesn't seem like a _nothing_."

Kyle couldn't help, but burst into laugher at the irony of the situation. "Yeah, that seems to be quite the typical answer nowadays." Both of them stared at each others a little longer, smiling stupidly, before Kyle decided to lay down again and to sneak under the covers.

"What are you doing?" Stan asked.

"Sleeping. Tommorow's tuesday and I'm tired."

"In my bed?"

"Did you expect me to sleep on the floor?"

Stan shook his head, smiling. _That guy..._ He then stood up and went joining Kyle under the cover. Once again, both boys kept staring at each others, smiling slightly. That was their thing. They didn't quite need to talk to understand each others, everything went by the stare.

"You know what people would call us if they saw us?" Stan pointed out.

"Awesome?" Kyle grinned.

Stan smiled. "I thought about 'gay' actually."

The red-haired boy only shruged. "Like I cared." He then turned on the left side of the bed, his back now facing Stan, before releasing a last, "Goodnight, dude."

"Yeah."

Stan kept staring at his friend's back a little longer. Soon enough, Kyle was found being asleep as proved by the little hissing escaping his sleeping body. Stan only kept staring. What had gotten into him to except Kenny's bet, again? It was not like him to bet over his friend's feelings. And especially not over his best friend's one. He had never really wanted to change his look on Kyle and, yet, he could feel that it was exactly what he was doing. He didn't know in which way yet, though.

Stan growled, rolling over._ That's only a stupid bet, it doesn't even mean anything,_ he tried to convince himself, but the burden in his stomach just wouldn't go as he felt into Morpheus' arms.

* * *

><p>"Sup, dude." Kenny greeted Stan as he took his usual sit next to the ebony-boy in sciences' class the following morning.<p>

"Hey." the latter simply answered, not quite forgetting yesterday's scene.

Almost in perfect synchronization, the teacher stepped into the classroom. She settled her stuff down and started explaining what the day lesson would be about. Some dissection apparently. Stan winced at the new. He had never been a great fan of blood and dead things – forgetting the fact that he had killed Kenny just the previous day.

"I hope you have taken advantage of yesterday while I was occupied being dead to get your way with Kyle." Kenny took the floor, turning around on his stool to face Stan while the teacher was busy distributing rats and frogs' corpses to every pair of students.

"Dead?" Stan repeated.

Kenny shook his head. Damn, he had forgotten. "Drop it." he said, quietly adding a small 'you fucking murderer' at the end of his sentence. They waited a little longer for the teacher to settle a animal's corpse on their table before Kenny took hold on some pair of scissors and started openning the rat's dead body, perfectly knowing that Stan wouldn't do it himself.

He couldn't really hold any grudge against Stan for killing him, but, seriously, it was a pain in the ass to just see how anyone of his so-called friends could mercilessly kill him everytime he got the wrong move. If he had done the same, he would be all alone by now.

"Don't look, but Craig his staring at you." Stan stopped Kenny in his dissection and sighed with exasperation as he _did_ look. "Idiot." he muttered.

At the opposite end of the classroom Craig Tucker who didn't even make the effort to stop his staring when he saw Kenny turning around. The latter sneered. Craig had always been a strange one.

"That's because I'm God damn hot." Kenny fliped one wick of his hair backward, coming back at the dead rat.

"He looks more like as if he wanted to kill you." Stan pointed out.

"He can just take a ticket then." This make the ebony boy stupidly laughed. Kenny smiled at the unexpected reaction, turning toward his friend once again. "You know, I thought you would totally hate me for the whole bet thing."

Stan immediatly frowned. Damn, that bet. He had almost forgotten. "I don't. But don't push it too far." he sighed, forcing himself to smile. But as Kenny kept staring at him oddly, Stan's smile rapidly disappeared being replaced by an annoyed expression instead. "What?" he snapped.

"You're still not gay?" Kenny grinned.

"No. And will not be any time soon."

The blond-haired boy let out a small laugh. "Let me rephrase: you're still in denial?"

From his sit, Kenny could see Stan taking hold on some small chirurgical knife he had the misfortune to let at the other end of the table.

"Okay, okay, if you want to punch me just take this," he gentily exchanged Stan's knife with an heavy science's book. "Not two times in a row, boy." He was totally _not_ dying today, or otherwise it would become quite an unfair bet.

* * *

><p>"See you." Stan casually waved at the end of the class, leaving Kenny all alone in the corridor.<p>

Kenny rapidly waved back before moving toward his locker to get some books. But barely had he oppened his locker than the blond haired boy felt a gaze laying on him and he didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. "Could you stop starring? That's creepy."

"I'm not even sorry." Craig's voice rang behind him.

Kenny eventually turned around just to face this very ebony boy – well, 'face' was a big word since a good two meter separated them both.

"How do you do that?" Craig resumed. The blondhead only raised a brow, not quite getting the point. "Yesterday you were dead."

Oh. _Oh. _Kenny crossed his arms, smirking. He didn't even look surprise that someone did remember one of his death even though he truly _was_ surprise. He just decided not to show him. Someone was actually remembering. And it had to be _Craig_ on top of all people. It couldn't just have been Kyle, could it? That would have been way too easy, right?

"How did you defeat all those giant guinea pigs back to 4th grade?"

"I still have no idea." Craig simply answered, not letting any expression covering his usual blank face.

"Same here." Kenny got to the point.

Both of them stayed silent for a few moments. Kenny wondered if he should just turn around and leave, but as Craig was still standing there, staring at him and apparently waiting for something, he decided against it.

"Isn't that a bit painful?" And once again, Kenny arched a brow waiting for what would follow. "That no one ever remember."

Kenny couldn't hold a grin. Was Craig actually _caring_ for someone else than himself? How unusual.

"It is less," he started. "Now that I know that someone does remember."

Craig blushed a bit at the comment. To avoid his borning embarrassement he decide that it would be great time for him to leave, but without forgetting to flip his middle finger up on his way out. Kenny simply chuckled before coming back at his locker.

* * *

><p><em>And that's it for now!<em>

_Thank you so much for the reviews and follows, don't hesitate to review this chapter as well! It's always interesting to know what you think about it! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I'm a bit busy those days._

_Well! See you next time, guys!_


End file.
